Sao Tome dhe Principe
Ishujt Shën Tomi dhe Principet ndodhen pranë brigjeve të Afrikës në Oqeanin Atlatik. Historia Historia e Shtetit Politika Politika e Shtetit Shiko edhe: * Mardheniet e jashtme të ... Njësit administruese Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe është 1,001 km2 shtrihen rreth koordinatave gjeografike 1 00 ‘‘‘V’’’, 7 00 ‘‘‘L’’’. Ishujt Shën Toma dhe Principe kanë një vijë bregdetare 209 km dhe nuk ndajnë ndonjë pjesë të tyer me fqinjët. Klima në Ishujt Shën Toma dhe Principe është tropikale e nxehtë me vapë dhe një sezon reshjesh shiu që fillonë në tetor dhe zgjatë deri në maj. Relievi i Ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe është vullkanik dhe malorë. Pika më e ultë e relievit 0 m është përgjatë bregdetit në oqeanini Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,024 metrave në vendin e quajtur Pika e Shën Tomës (ang.: Pico de Sao Tome ). Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} *Qeveria * Kryetari * Parlamenti : Assembleia Nacional de São Tomé e Príncipe *Ministria São Tomé and Príncipe Fletë e qeveris për zhvillim ---- Lajme *[http://allafrica.com/saotomeandprincipe/ allAfrica - São Tomé and Principe] Të tjera *[http://dmoz.org/Regional/Africa/Sao_Tome_and_Principe/ Open Directory Project - Sao Tome and Principe] - Amza të adesave *[http://www-sul.stanford.edu/depts/ssrg/africa/saotome.html Stanford University - Africa South of the Sahara: ''Sao Tome and Principe] - Amza të adesave *The Index on Africa - Sao Tome-Principe - Amza të adesave * [http://www.sas.upenn.edu/African_Studies/Country_Specific/Sao_Tome.html University of Pennsylvania - African Studies Center: São Tomé and Prí] - Amza të adesave *Yahoo! - Sao Tome and Principe - Amza të adesave Kategoria:Shtete Kategoria:Sao Tome dhe Principe af:São Tomé en Principe als:São Tomé und Príncipe am:ሳን ቶሜ እና ፕሪንሲፔ an:San Tomé e Prenzipe ar:ساو تومي وبرينسيبي arz:ساوتومى وبرنسيبى ast:Santu Tomás y Príncipe bat-smg:San Tuomė ė Prėnsėpė bcl:Santo Tome asin Prinsipe be-x-old:Сан Том і Прынсэп bg:Сао Томе и Принсипи bpy:সাঁউ তুমে বারো প্রিঁসিপি br:São Tomé ha Príncipe bs:Sao Tome i Principe ca:São Tomé i Príncipe ceb:Sao Tome ug Principe co:São Tomé è Príncipe crh:San Tome ve Prinsipi cs:Svatý Tomáš a Princův ostrov cy:São Tomé a Príncipe da:Sao Tome og Principe de:São Tomé und Príncipe diq:São Tomé u Principe dsb:Swětogo Tomaša a Wierchojska dv:ސައޮ ތޯމޭ އަދި ޕުރިންސިޕޭ el:Σάο Τομέ και Πρίνσιπε en:São Tomé and Príncipe eo:Sao-Tomeo kaj Principeo es:Santo Tomé y Príncipe et:São Tomé ja Príncipe eu:Sao Tome eta Principe fa:سائوتومه و پرینسیپ fi:São Tomé ja Príncipe fiu-vro:São Tomé ja Príncipe fo:Sao Tomi og Prinsipi fr:Sao Tomé-et-Principe frp:Sao Tomé-et-Principe fy:Sao Tomee en Prinsyp ga:São Tomé agus Príncipe gd:São Tomé agus Príncipe gl:San Tomé e Príncipe - São Tomé e Príncipe gv:São Tomé as Príncipe he:סאו טומה ופרינסיפה hi:साओ तोमे और प्रिन्सीप hif:São Tomé and Príncipe hr:Sveti Toma i Princip ht:Sen Tome ak Pwènsip hu:São Tomé és Príncipe ia:São Tomé e Príncipe id:Sao Tome dan Principe ie:São Tomé e Príncipe io:Sao Tome e Principe is:Saó Tóme og Prinsípe it:São Tomé e Príncipe ja:サントメ・プリンシペ jv:São Tomé lan Príncipe ka:სან-ტომე და პრინსიპი kg:Santu Tome na Prinsipe kn:ಸಾವೊ ಟೋಮೆ ಮತ್ತು ಪ್ರಿನ್ಸಿಪೆ ko:상투메 프린시페 ku:Sao Tome û Prînsîpe kw:Sen Tommas ha Pryns la:Insulae Sancti Thomae et Principis lb:São Tomé a Príncipe lij:San Tomè e Prinçipe lmo:São Tomé e Príncipe ln:Santu Tome mpé Príncipe lt:San Tomė ir Prinsipė lv:Santome un Prinsipi mhr:Сан-Томе да Принсипи mk:Сао Томе и Принсипе ml:സാവോ ടോം ആന്‍ഡ് പ്രിന്‍സിപ്പെ mr:साओ टोमे आणि प्रिन्सिप ms:São Tomé dan Príncipe nah:Santo Tomé īhuān Tlahtohcāpilli nds:São Tomé un Príncipe nl:Sao Tomé en Principe nn:São Tomé og Príncipe no:São Tomé og Príncipe nov:Sao Tome e Prinsip oc:São Tomé e Príncipe os:Сан-Томе æмæ Принсипи pam:São Tomé and Príncipe pl:Wyspy Świętego Tomasza i Książęca pms:São Tomé e Príncipe pnb:ساو ٹومی تے برنسپی pt:São Tomé e Príncipe qu:Santu Tumiy Prinsipipas ro:São Tomé şi Príncipe ru:Сан-Томе и Принсипи sah:Сан Томе уонна Принсипе sc:São Tomé e Príncipe scn:San Tome e Principi se:São Tomé ja Príncipe sh:Sveti Toma i Princip simple:São Tomé and Príncipe sk:Svätý Tomáš a Princov ostrov sl:Sao Tome in Principe sr:Сао Томе и Принципе stq:Sao Tome un Principe sv:São Tomé och Príncipe sw:Sao Tome na Principe ta:சாவோ டொமே மற்றும் பிரின்சிப்பி tet:Saun Tomé no Prínsipe th:ประเทศเซาตูเมและปรินซิปี tl:São Tomé at Príncipe tr:São Tomé ve Príncipe ug:San Tomé we Prinsipé uk:Сан-Томе і Принсіпі ur:ساؤٹوم uz:San-Tome va Prinsipi vec:São Tomé e Príncipe vi:São Tomé và Príncipe vo:Saluda-Tomeän e Prinsipeän war:São Tomé ngan Príncipe wo:Saw Tome ak Preesip yo:Sao Tome ati Prinsipe zh:圣多美和普林西比 zh-min-nan:Sèng Tomé kap Príncipe